Victor's Backstory
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: We all know what happened to Victor in Blue Mountain Mystery, but what happened to him before? Victor decides in confide Kevin about his past. His story is full of bullying, misunderstandings, a loathed job- and most of all, a dream to rise above it all, and be Really Useful.


A/N: Just a little idea I've been thinking of in my head lately. I hope you enjoy reading!

...

The sun had just begun to set on the Island of Sodor as Victor the Works Engine shunted some flatbeds containing engine parts out of the way, and he grinned.

"Another day's work is nearly over- today's been very busy," He said to himself. He smiled as he saw his assistant and dearest friend, Kevin, tidying away pallets of tools, cans of paint and...yet more engine parts.

"Buen trabajo hoy, mi amigo!" He called out in Spanish to the little crane.

"Thanks, boss!" Kevin called back. He had picked up a little Spanish from Victor, and although he found it difficult to pronounce, he could understand some phrases pretty well.

He looked out of the doorway to the Steamworks- ethereal pinks, fiery oranges, and majestic purples all adorned the Sudrian skies, like a queen's crown. Kevin heard birds singing from nearby, and he smiled at how beautiful the evening was.

"It's a lovely evening, boss," He said shyly, looking back towards his friend. The little Hispanic engine could only agree.

"Indeed, my friend. It's very...peaceful..." Victor replied. "I guess this is what people mean when they say peace and beauty are great treasures," He smiled fondly at his little friend. "Well, at least there will be no storms tonight..."

Kevin frowned when he heard this last statement. He knew Victor hated storms, but for a long time, he would never say why. It had become an unspoken boundary in their conversations.

He remembered how hurt he felt when Thomas had been the first told- but he knew that Victor's wellbeing was important, and so he never argued about this.

But, he was curious about one thing- Victor never spoke of his past in general. The most he knew about his boss was the accident at Brendam, and snippets of what happened afterwards.

However, he nothing about his boss's home country.

"Boss...?"

"Kevin, please don't," Victor said suddenly, cutting his young friend off. "Please, could you tidy away those tools by the hoist?" He added his voice unusually devoid of warmth.

"...sure, boss," Kevin answered sadly, and he set to work on cleaning the mess up immediately. He hoped he hadn't said something to jeopardise their relationship...

"Cheer up, little one," Said a kindly workman, patting Kevin's side. "He's just touchy on the subject, that's all..."

"But...he told me last winter I was his best friend...if that were true, then, wouldn't he tell me?" Kevin asked the workman.

"I'm sure he will say something, if he wishes," Answered the workman, whose name was Albert Moonstone. "Believe me, before you came here, none of us could get him to talk about his past, either. In fact, when he came to Sodor, he only spoke in Spanish- until he was forced to learn to speak English through his circumstances. Say, what about this has you so interested, anyway?" Albert asked curiously.

"I've been wondering more about Victor's past since Luke was repaired." Kevin replied to the workman. "When I first heard he was from far, far away, I realised he had once lived a life elsewhere- and when he mentioned his home country not having any snow at all last winter, I became more and more curious."

"Well, I know that the Fat Controller acquired him from a sugar mill back in Cuba." Albert said, but froze when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kevin, are you finished yet?" Victor called from the front- making the little crane jump, and spill the parts he had already collected.

"Well, that's a no, then," the red engine continued dryly. "Don't be up too late, okay?"

"Alright, boss!" Kevin called back, before returning his attention to Albert. "Oh..." he sighed.

"It's alright, little friend," Said Albert, kindly. "We'll sort this out."

"The mess or Victor?" Asked Kevin glumly.

"Well, the mess- the boss will be back to his usual self in the morning," The brown haired workman said, putting a hand on Kevin's frame.

"Thanks, Albert." Kevin smiled.

"You're welcome," Said Albert warmly. "Now, let's sort this out and call it a night, shall we?"

"Okay, boss- I mean, Mr. Moonstone, sir!" Kevin said enthusiastically.

...

It took over twenty minutes to finish tidying up the mess, and poor Kevin was exhausted. He said goodnight to Albert, and trundled to the shed outside- where Victor was. He hoped Victor was asleep.

Unfortunately, he wasn't- but when he sleepily parked himself next to Victor, the little crane noticed that Victor was looking guilty about something.

"Are you alright, Victor?" He asked, stifling a yawn as best as he could, in an attempt to not be rude.

"Actually...no. I...I wanted to apologise to you, my friend." Victor confessed. "I was unnecessarily harsh on you earlier- when you just wanted to ask me a question. I'm sorry, Kevin. I did not react the way I should- but I promise it wouldn't happen again."

"I forgive you, boss," Kevin replied sleepily. He was about to bid Victor goodnight, when-

"How much did Albert say to you?"

Kevin jumped with a start at the question. "He told me nothing!" He protested- but on seeing Victor giving him a stern look, he relented. "Okay, the only thing he told me was that you were acquired from a sugar mill." He said quietly, his wheels quivering. "You're not mad at him, are you?"

"No, no- I'll let it be...and I'm guessing you want to know more about that, huh?" Victor inquired, looking sidelong at the little crane- whose eyes merely widened.

"Are you sure boss? I mean, I am curious, but I don't want to force you into telling me..."

"Well, I have a bad habit of keeping too much to myself," Said Victor darkly. "It took me too long to mention the incident at Brendam, and it's taken me too long to mention my life in Cuba."

Kevin's eyes widened at this- and all fatigue flew from his frames, and he perked up with curiosity.

"Kevin, it's time I told you about my past life," Said Victor, solemnly. "But I will warn you now- this is not a happy story I am about to tell you." He added, his tone remaining serious, as he regarded his young friend.

"I'll manage it, boss," Smiled Kevin sweetly. "I know it has a happy ending."

"Why?"

"Well, because you're here!"

Victor grinned, in spite of himself. "I guess that's true. But, I wouldn't be able to tell it all in one night."

Kevin said nothing, but he merely waited in anticipation.

And this was the story that Victor told.


End file.
